Little Frog Riding Hood
by FlameWater
Summary: Based a bit off of Little Red Riding Hood. Fran is forced into the woods/forest by his older siblings Mukuro and Chrome. He meets an odd blonde haired male with slightly pointed ears while walking on the trail to his twiced removed cousin house.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Little Frog Riding Hood**

**By Flamewater**

Once upon a time in a village there was a boy named Fran. He lived with his older silbings Mukuro and Chrome that happen to be twins.

Fran is called little frog riding hood due to his brother making him wear a frog hood and to be honest Fran hates frogs along with being called little. It is not his fault he looks as if he is eight instead of his real age of twelve. Chrome thought the frog hood looked adorable on her little brother while Mukuro found it to be quite amusing and always made Fran wear it.

"I have to deliver food to Lussuria. Why me." Fran said flatly and his arms were crossed. "He is our twice removed cousin and he has been exiled too."

"I use to go through the woods, little one. This is time for you to do the same." Mukuro commented calmly and Chrome glanced at her older twin for a moment. "It is not as dangerous for boys as it is for girls. Which is why our sister has not gone through the woods, but do be careful little one for the woods are dangerous."

In the end Fran was forced to accept his fate of carrying the food basket, he was told how to get there, and was sent on his way. Mukuro and Chrome watched him enter the woods, but before Fran left he said to them bluntly 'If I die in the woods or vanish. Blame yourselves not me' and he was scolded by his older siblings.

"I hate this frog hood." Fran stated in a monotone voice as he walked on the trail and wondered why his brother had said it was dangerous. Of course he doesn't have any sort of weapon, there are more than likely wild animals, and his brother always did have that weapon. Plus his sister carries the same type of weapon as their brother.

"Hello froggy." A voice said to Fran and the green eyed boy turned around to see a blonde haired man with slightly pointed ears. "Where are you going?"

"To my twice removed cousin house and he was exiled for some reason." Fran commented dully and he tilted his head. "I'm thinking about just dumping the food, lie to my siblings, and beside there is plenty of food in the woods. I hate frogs and my name is Fran. My brother is sadist for making me go into this forest. I think he lied about going all the way to our twice removed Cousin house."

"My name is Bel, but I do have a nickname and your twice removed cousin knows it very well." Bel told him smoothly as he walked closer to the boy and glanced down. "Do you wish to know my nickname?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Little Frog Riding Hood**

**By Flamewater**

"My name is Bel, but I do have a nickname and your twice removed cousin knows it very well." Bel told him smoothly as he walked closer to the boy and glanced down. "Do you wish to know my nickname?"

"No, but I have a few guesses as to what your nickname happens to be." Fran said calmly as he looked up at the blonde haired man.

"What are your guesses?" Bel asked causally as he glanced down at the green haired boy.

"Pervert. Pedo. Necrophilia." Fran commented flatly and tilted his head. "After all you said you know my twice removed cousin and he was exiled by the village for his ways."

Bel was speechless by the nerve of this kid and he shook his head while thinking about the words for a moment.

"I'm not into having sex with dead bodies. That is just plain sick and disgusting." Bel stated firmly, he walked over to the bushes, and threw up.

'I really need to watch what I kill and eat.' Bel briefly thought to himself as he threw up and silently cursing himself for eating that guy. 'I didn't know about that guy's sickening fetish with dead bodies.'

Fran blinked his eyes and decided to go keep on walking to his twice removed cousin's house.

'I wonder why he threw up.' Fran briefly thought, but shrugged and kept a hold on the basket. Bel after several minutes recovered and noticed the boy was gone, but had a feeling where he was going.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
